Sing and Sleep
by KoreanGal5
Summary: "She was cute. He had realized that a long time ago. The sister of Kurama..."


**I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. It's going to be a lot like Mine (if you already read that) so please ignore the skipping around and just…enjoy..? (Please!)**

* * *

><p><span>~Hiei's PoV~<span>

She was cute. He had realized that a long time ago. The sister of Kurama, unique in her inky hair and bright eyes, it was hard to hate her. She had some hair clips hidden somewhere, which she took out at times to fight to pull her bangs from her face. She always put her waist-length hair in a ponytail (somewhat like Kurama's, but more calm and a style all her own) and contrasted with her large, shining eyes that were layered with wisdom, maturity, happiness, and even with some childishness. She often wore dark colored, knee-length skirts and light-colored shirts that hung loosely on her frame. She looked like a mature middle school student, despite often holding hands with people.

He never recalled when it started or how. Perhaps, it started at the beginning…

When the three national treasures were stolen, Yusuke came to stop them, their first meeting memorable and yet unpleasant in a way as well.

He still had not yet heard all the details, but apparently (around the same time Kurama also took the form of Shuichi) she had entered Earth as well, searching for him. With similar, yet different injuries, she had also taken the form of a young girl and been adopted into Yusuke's family. However, she told them often about a sudden disappearance, a warning they did not enjoy. In fact, she recounted several of many tales of when Yusuke had searched for her when she disappeared, skipping school and occasionally running into trouble.

When Yusuke took on his first case, retrieving the three stolen treasures, she had helped him, a palpable shadow that disappeared and reappeared magically. She had not been able to help him with Goki (to her regret), but that was not yet the beginning. That was before.

The beginning was when Yusuke encountered Kurama for the first time. She overheard him talk to Butan and tailed Yusuke to the site. She jumped in along with Yusuke to share her soul and was reunited with her sibling. She introduced herself to Shuichi's mother as a close friend from school.

_("I'm his tutor. He's really bright and his personality isn't too shabby, either! You should be proud!"_

"_My tutor?"_ **Stomp!**

"_He's such a joker! I would date him, but I'm afraid I'm already in love with another!")_

Then, she helped apprehend the final one, himself. The details were a bit blurry for him, more focused on fighting Yusuke, but from what he had heard, when he revealed his demon form, she had placed her hand over Keiko's eyes and quietly hummed, Keiko's head resting in her lap. Botan stopped closing the eye on Keiko's forehead from fatigue, but it remained closed while she was humming. Her humming grew stronger and louder before echoing throughout the building. Then, the eye on Keiko's forehead disappeared.

After, she stood up and pulled the sword from Kurama's waist after he was stabbed. Without letting him a get a word in wise, she pulled him close, one hand on the bleeding wound and the other over his eyes. She hummed again and by the time she removed her hand, Kurama's wound was nonexistent and Kurama was asleep. Of course, after he was defeated, he didn't see her for a while.

That is until Yusuke, Kawabara, Kurama, he, and she met up to destroy the worm whistle. She had ducked rolled out of the way from the crushing ceiling instead of catching it. She slashed her hand across the little eyeball and it split in a clean cut. Her hand felt along the wall for the switch before pulling it. The trial was not very effective. That was when he realized that her eyes that saw, could not see.

She stood back when Kurama battled Genbu, actually insulting her brother instead.

_("Quit going easy on him," she said coldly. "Playing around will end up with mistakes and I won't heal you.")_

She healed him at the end, her previously cold face dissolving into a worried one. When he fell asleep as before, she carried him on her back easily with a comfortable aura as if she had done this several times before.

She was silent when Kawamura challenged Byakko, her eyes lingering over the fight without a word though she was careful not to awaken Kurama. She held Yusuke back from helping Kawamura with the second battle with a short retort.

_("Do you think that you would actually allow him to help as well?")_

After the second battle with Byakko, she had something to do with Kawamura's sudden recharge in energy he was sure, though how, he was not quite sure. Kurama had woken up some time earlier and with his sister, the two muttered together.

She gave him a half-smile when he killed Seiryu in an instant. He felt a sudden feeling of happiness, elation, and pride, a foreign feeling that touched his cold heart.

After launching Yusuke, she fought alongside them, not wasting a single movement. Her moves were fluid and simple, but effective. Her greatest aspect, however, was her speed. Another notable thing was the injuries she received: a total of 0. She smiled at us before returning with Yusuke to Earth.

_("I'll be waiting," she said to Kurama and me calmly.)_

She was not there when Yusuke and Kawamura went to rescue Yukina, my twin sister. However, when she next saw me at the Dark Tournament as an extra sixth player next to the masked human, she looked at me constantly, her gaze somewhat unnerving. She turned away from me when all contestants turned to each other to fight. They targeted our team easily.

However, she began appearing and disappearing at speeds that were barely seen to the naked eye. Lunging for her, some contestants fell overboard while others attacked each other by accident. She didn't bother protecting the sleeping Yusuke and she did not say much during the tournament.

When the masked player disappeared with Yusuke, she became the replacement. However, she did not fight. She was worried for all of them and after each match, they would inevitably find themselves sleeping. That was the first time he experienced it, after his match with the revealing of his newest attack.

She had fretted over him as soon as he stepped down from the stage. She sat beside him and with a gentle hand she held his arm. She ran her fingers lightly over the burn, but he hissed. She flinched back and suddenly feeling longing, he leaned on her shoulder with an excuse.

_("I'm tired.")_

He could hear Kurama and Yusuke growl, but he ignored them. He faintly heard her scold them and saw them reluctantly turn back to the battles.

_("Yu-nii! Nii-chan! He's injured!")_

She ran a towel over his forehead and he closed his eyes. He breathed in and detected, amongst the horrid monsters' odors, the lightest scent of flora. A fresh smell that was like a white dot amidst black. He began feeling sleepy. A soft tune rang out and for the first time in a long while, he felt at peace. A hand touched his burn, but he was barely aware of the pain that shot up his arm.

He could feel something brush against his face, covering his eyes, but he was suddenly too tired to care, and he slept. When he awoke, it was the morning of the next battle and his arm was completely healed. She was asleep sitting up, his head in her lap. He had one hand wrapped around her wrist and one of her hands was on his back, almost as if reassuring him that she was there. He could feel his cheeks burn, a feeling he was unaccustomed to. He stayed like that for another five minutes, analyzing the feeling in his chest before he got up. As he sat up, she blinked sleepily before stretching with a yawn. She greeted him with a smile.

_("Oh, you're up!")_

That first time was not the last time. He was with her every single match until the very last, sleeping on her shoulder or lap comfortably.

After the Dark Tournament, he didn't see her again until the battle with Shinobu. She appeared, stopping Koenma from using his pacifier and its sealing properties. She entered the Demon World with them, sprouting wings of light that were not quite attached to her back, but helped her fly all the same. Shinobu injured her fatally, a slash across her chest topped with blood loss, and all of them were furious.

Kurama, for her once-lost and never-to-be-lost-again sister. Kawamura, for the friend who remembered his name even when Yusuke didn't. Him, for the foreign fear and anger he felt at that moment, a flurry of feelings he could finally piece together as love.

She got up slowly, walking slowly towards Shinobu. Foreign noises were heard from her throat and the sounds became louder and louder with each step. They were like a jumble of random notes that did not flow nor clashed together. It was just a large pile of notes that flew from her mouth. Shinobu had frozen and when she appeared before him with blank eyes, he did not do anything, even when her hand, covered in blood, pressed against his cheek. She closed her eyes and Shinobu was suddenly blown back.

With a sudden fear, he slid towards her, ignoring the burns and the pain from his injured legs. She fell against him, barely missing the collision with the ground. He cursed at the pain before laying her down as gently as he could to check her injuries. A hand stopped him before he could check her injuries. Kurama placed his torn shirt over her body while explaining the properties of the move.

_("She transfers all of her injuries onto the one she touches, but she won't be able to get up for at least 24 hours. She'll be fine. All we have to do is finish him.") _

Then, Yusuke came and despite Shinobu's injured status, he still caused us trouble. The battle ended surprisingly, Shinobu already on the verge of death. Afterwards, he didn't see her again, until he began to work for Mukuro.

She appeared two months after he had been working. As if turned out, she was a friend of Mukuro's. She had found Mukuro on the street after her abusive childhood and taken care of her for around a week. However, the two never forgot about each other and Mukuro had used her influence to find where she had been, trying to recruit her though she declined immediately. She stayed with them for a month, not helping or hurting them, simply spending time with them. They simply talked together.

She briefly touched on visiting Yusuke the first month and Kurama the second month, talking only about the fun she had. She had received offers from all three of them (Yusuke's father for her power and Kurama's friend which she had also known), which was why she had visited the other two, to decline as she had with us.

At the month's end, she disappeared. After the tournament Yusuke created, he saw her again, sleeping against a tree.

"Hey," he called out. She blinked before waking up.

"It's been a while," she greeted, smiling at him sleepily.

"Where have you been?"

"Hmmm…Deciding…"

"Deciding?"

"Mhm. I decided that I like Hiei-kun," she smiled without the embarrassment he was accustomed to. He could not say anything as pink crawled up his cheeks.

"This is a nice dream," she murmured, blinking slowly.

"A dream?" he muttered. He put a hand on her shoulder before brushing his lips against hers. "Who said that this was a dream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the title was referring to Hinata's power, but I couldn't get the description in it. Oh well. I hope it was nice to read. <strong>


End file.
